


《Sparkling》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.一些有关21的沙雕黄暴片段2.没有具体背景设定3.我流OOC，慎





	《Sparkling》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一些有关21的沙雕黄暴片段  
> 2.没有具体背景设定  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

这是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

完事之后他们一起躺在床上，手臂相互交叠，Jason的一只手陷没在Dick的发间，那触感柔软而蓬松，还带着洗发水的香气。而Dick则懒洋洋的蠕动了一下，似乎是往Jason的怀里又拱了一点儿，闭着眼睛呓语道，用的依然是床帏间那种慵懒而性感的腔调，“我能不能……”

“不。”Jason迅速的拒绝了他，尖锐而斩钉截铁，“你不能。”

Dick为此不满的咂了下嘴，眼睛也睁开了，“可是我真的……”

“绝不！”Jason从他的发间抽出了手，转而瞪视着他毫无自觉的兄长，“绝不Dickiebird，我这辈子都不可能让我的枪加入到我们的性爱活动中来！”

“哦——”Dick夸张的感叹了一声，冲Jason翻了个白眼，大声道，“你真无趣。”

Dick最初展现出他对于Jason枪械的兴趣是在他们交往的三个月后，有鉴于他们是在上过床之后才想起来确立关系的那种傻瓜情侣，所以我们可以勉强认为Dick的兴趣暴露‘十分缓慢’。

最开始的时候，那只是类似于调情一般的玩笑话。

“下次我们该试试用枪，我甚至可以当着你的面自己做。”说这话的时候Dick正骑在Jason身上，肩胛隆起，腰部却又色情的不断往下沉去，Jason的手停留在他的脊背上，男人的肌肉手感极好，即使沾满了汗水也无损他的魅力。

“想要我的’枪’就自己努力，猜猜看要多久我才会射给你。”Jason漫不经心的回应着，Dickiebird自愿跟他玩骑乘，他没有理由不配合，而实际上他早就在心里推算着操到Dick腿软还要多久，反正他就是直接把Dick推倒过去也不会出事，黄金男孩儿的柔韧众所周知。

“那你这是同意了？”Dick歪着头问他，凑过去跟Jason交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，而就在这时候Jason猛然往上一顶进的更深，Dick一时喘不上来，从喉咙爆发出一连串爽到不行的呻吟。

高潮之后他们一如既往的腻歪了一会儿，然后是清理和昏昏沉沉的睡眠，在忙碌的生活里拥有这样闲暇的享受时光真的不太容易，因此在你拥有的时候就得拼尽全力去享受珍惜。

至于在做爱过程间交换过的那些助兴情话，自然也就会和用过的套子一样一起被丢进垃圾桶，然后被人彻底遗忘。

本来应该是这样的。

但是实际上，当两周之后Jason意识到Dick确实对他的枪——机械意义上的那把——有着非比寻常的兴趣的时候，他的第一反应是像个处在狂躁期的青少年一样对着尚未脱下制服的夜翼本人高声怒吼，“你他妈到底有什么毛病！”

“冷静冷静，你冷静一点儿好么——”Dick举着双手喊道，试图通过语言和表情让Jason把他手里的刀放下，就他的观察看来，Jason下意识的举措依然是掏枪，但当他发现’枪’恰恰就是引发这一冲突的关键道具的时候，他不动声色的改换了武器。

“你看，”Dick小心翼翼的劝说着，脚下却在一寸一寸的朝着Jason的方向挪，“我刚刚那样做是因为我以为你答应过了，两星期前，同样的地点，还记得吗。”

“你当时可没说那是实指，”Jason瞪着他，就好像Dick吃掉了他私藏的最后一颗布丁，“我以为那他妈的只是又一个该死的双关语。”

“也不好说完全不是嘛。”Dick嘟哝着，在Jason愈发愤怒的目光下咳嗽了一声让自己重新正经起来，“现在我也知道你不同意了，所以你可以把凶器收回去了，说真的，你不同意也没必要这么生气。”

“那倒是真的，”Jason哼了一声，藏起他的刀，“与其说是生气，不如说是震惊，你永远能比我想象的更为变态。”

“这是条永无止境的道路，”Dick笑了，舔了舔唇角，“但我猜你不介意我换一把用来舔的枪。”他意有所指的扫了一眼Jason的下身。

“操。”Jason言简意赅的冲他比了个中指，“来。”

在性爱的过程当中Dick对于亲吻总是有种迷样的热忱，如果你给他机会，他甚至能让他的嘴唇在你身体的每一个部位都烙下亲吻，早先他们的关系尚未明朗，Dick却总喜欢凑过去稳他，舌头探进他的口腔，舔过每一颗臼齿，再扫过上颚的每一寸黏膜，喘息和呻吟都被喉舌堵住，唾液顺着嘴角往下流淌，往下，下到交叠纠缠的手，下到赤裸起伏的胸，下到肚脐，下到他们腿间昂扬的性器，下到腿，下到每一道伤疤。

Dick也爱吻那些伤疤。

如果你去问Jason，他会愿意跟你承认他享受做爱，很少人男人不爱这个，而如果你问的再紧一些，他甚至也会愿意跟你承认他爱Dick，但是他其实并不太享受亲吻，或者再准确一些，不享受太频繁的那种。

在肉体关系里，性的本质就是性，这很简单，但是吻却被赋予了更深层的含义，因而不得不与爱相连，Jason和Dick的关系没有挑明，甚至没有被摆上台面，他不想知道同一时段里Dick在他之外还有几个男伴女伴，他不想知道，所以也不曾去查——天底下没有事情能瞒得住蝙蝠家。

他没有查，Dick也没有说，他们的兄弟关系倒是在这儿显现出了某种心知肚明的默契：肉体关系永远比精神连接更为长久。

但他没想到Dick会如此热衷于亲吻。

“摸摸我，”Dick说，眼角带着新鲜的水光，他的身体几乎是以对折的方式挂在他身上，“就只是，摸摸我，或者亲我，一下就好，我，我就快……”

Jason没有搭理他的请求，他甚至粗鲁的扣住了Dick正朝自己性器方向摸索的手腕，他们相连的地方润滑剂几乎已被捣成白浆。

“求我，”他说，发狠的反复侵占那一小块位置，贴着前列腺研磨，这让Dick的声音变得更为甜腻柔软，也更为模糊，“求你……”他说，“我请求你。”

“求我什么？”

“求你……”Dick喃喃，蓝色的眼睛里几乎带着笑意，突然他的脖颈发力前倾，于是那个吻就正好落在了Jason的唇上。

他在同一个时刻射了出来。

“求你让我吻你……”

在一切都结束之后，Dick扬起嘴角，露出的却是一个带有三分餍足意味的微笑。

那可不是什么好事儿。

就从Jason所知道的那些部分来看，Dick一直都是一个颇为完美的大众情人，这意味着他十分擅长让人为他心碎，或者起码近乎心碎，他想这绝对和他表现得像个抱抱亲亲饥渴症患者一样脱不开干系，但即使如此他也得承认，就算是对Dick来说，他们性关系中的亲吻也太多了。

更不用说那些非必要的肢体接触了。

那是因为他是红头罩，前任罗宾，Jason Todd，抑或只是因为他是他自己？

以Bruce为首的蝙蝠系都讲究一个黑暗冷酷，唯有Dick长成了一个阳光灿烂的叛徒，如果说的玩笑一些，就是他的存在保证了所有的Wayne没有早早得把灵魂彻底卖给地狱，虽然现在也差不了太多，但无论如何，那些肆无忌惮的肢体接触与过分失当的亲密，归根结底也得是因为双方都期望它们的发生——这就是为什么有些时候，Jason甚至会怀疑Dick到底是害怕失去，还是害怕他们害怕失去却又不敢说出。

如果真实答案是后者的话，那么这恐怕会是夜翼又一次毫无必要的温柔。

但他可以据此就认为那类似爱情吗？

这种不稳定的关系随着时间的流逝最终还是变成了一颗不定时炸弹，时不时的就会让他们吵上一发，在这里，吵上，和一发，分别是两个动词。

而相比之下那些会让他们吵起来的问题则真的没那么重要，无非就是暴力，原则，有没有越界，到底谁该为死人负责，巴拉巴拉，在这样的争执里即使是Dick也会有口不择言的时候，尽管那会儿他往往早忘了最初他们所争论的重点。

“所以你是不是还渴望着傲慢与偏见式的爱情？”他气的最疯狂的时候甚至如此对Jason吼过，不惜把无辜的名著也给脱下说去，但是即使如此他还是小心翼翼的避开了某些更深刻的伤口，这是连他自己也没意识的温柔。

“文学鉴赏的品味和实际的渴望不一样Dickiebird，假如我真的渴望什么劳什子的傲慢与偏见式爱情，那么首先我就该给咱俩找个后妈。”[1]Jason飞快的反驳了回去，语调里的嘲讽浓得要溢出来，因为他压根就不关心Bruce的感情生活。

“哦……”Dick听起来是被他的发言震惊到了，残存的怒气和错愕在他的脸上混杂成了一种古怪的滑稽，他先前想说的东西肯定都已经忘了个干净，不然也不会像一条脱水的鱼一样张嘴又合上，好一会儿才道：“……所以你终于承认我们还是家人了是不是，Littlewing？”

这句话过于清奇，跳跃的也太狠，Jason觉得自己的怒火全部被迫憋在了喉咙里吐不出来，最后也只能讽刺一句说抓重点的能力依旧和你的屁股一样卓越，但那已经来不及了。

“那你渴望什么样的呢，”Dick说，湛蓝色的眼睛像是要直望进深渊底部，“告诉我，你渴望什么样的爱情？”

那几乎就是一道咒语。

而他没能扛住。

“……你。”

火山崩毁地壳沦陷雷暴倾倒海水倒灌。

也不过就是如此了。

而在Jason所不能体会的那部分心情里，Dick对于他的枪械的执着大约也是性癖的一种，毕竟军火永远是男人的浪漫，但更关键点却在于那些枪械是Jason的，他很多次见过他用枪的样子，手臂上的肌肉隆起，子弹弹射，然后硝烟弥漫开来，现实生活里没有滤镜和慢速播放，但他确实仿佛能记清每一个细节，或者说那些细节本就是烙在他脑海内部的。

血液，火焰，枪械，Jason.

他会觉得那是他恋人的外骨骼。

只是这个没必要说。

至于Jason，他拒绝Dick的原因则浅显易懂的很多，且不论他对于自己武器家具等所有物近乎龟毛一样的洁癖，单是他绝无可能允许除符合生产流程的性玩具和他自己以外的存在进入Dick的肉体这一条，就已经足够他毙掉Dick这项特殊喜好了。

更别说那是杀人的武器。

总而言之，今天的Dick，依然“缴械”未成功。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：《傲慢与偏见》的开场白为：“凡有钱的单身汉，总想娶位太太，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。”
> 
> 后记：你们要相信我本来真的是想写个沙雕小黄文来着的……为什么最后成了这样……标题的‘Sparkling’意为火花，但其实最开始想要表现的子弹飞出枪膛那一个瞬间枪口在摩擦的作用下产生高热而闪出硝烟和火光的感觉……但受我狭隘的眼界所限，实在是找不到同时具有暴力美、炸裂感和硝烟气的词汇……不论中英……我真的好失败orz  
> 全文3500-，以上。


End file.
